ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Imitation Ultraseven
, or , was a robot duplicate of Ultraseven created by the Alien Salome. The model was later mass-produced by a group of Alien Salomes and were planned to be released to destroy planets. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 40 m *Weight: 35,000 t *Origin: Planet Salome, Planet Chain (Ultra Galaxy Legend Gaiden) History Ultraseven In order to conquer the Earth, the Alien Salome group decided to not employ the usual method, but instead began to study and replicate Ultraseven. Recreating the warrior of good into a robot of evil, only one key ingredient was missing: the Emerium Ray. After kidnapping Dan and extracting the secrets of the attack from his brain, the aliens unleashed their war machine on humanity. As the invaders looked to leave Dan behind, to go up in flames with their island base as their robot rampages and they escaped, the hero managed to free himself. As he went on a quest to get his Ultra Eye back, he unleashed the capsule monster Agira on the doppelganger. The dinosaur-like monster was weak compared to Imitation Ultraseven and, worse yet, it was confused and afraid to attack what it thought was his own master. Hiding and cowering as Imitation Ultraseven beat him, the creature was returned to his capsule as Dan retrieved the eye and entered the battle. The two twins battled on the cliffs, trying to knock one another off. Soon the fight took to the sky and then the sea where, in a massive explosion from one of Ultraseven's attacks, Imitation Ultraseven was destroyed, allowing the real one to vanquish its evil masters also. Trivia *The Imitation Ultraseven was created based on a discarded previous Ultraseven suit laying around in the studio. Additional parts placed onto it (eg; belt, bracelets) were blatant attempts to hide its deterioration from constant usage. His grunts are also altered from the original Seven (Kohji Moritsugu). *A manga version of Imitation Seven lacked additional parts that were used as distinction and looked completely identical to the original. He was killed after taking a hit from the Eye Slugger. *In the original draft, Imitation Seven was supposed to fight Windom instead of Agira. *The Imitation Ultraseven was cited by the third Blu-Ray cover of Ultraman Ginga as the inspirational source for Ultraseven Dark, the original Ultraseven's corrupted form. Ultra Galaxy Legend Gaiden: Ultraman Zero vs. Darklops Zero Imitation Ultraseven reappeared in the 2-part prequel to the film, Ultraman Zero The Movie: Super Deciding Fight! The Belial Galactic Empire. Stage 1: Cosmic Collision Imitation Ultraseven is once again created by the Alien Salome but this time along with a full group of Imitation Ultra Brothers. He first appears with his artificial brothers confronting Ultraman Zero and an Alternate ZAP Spacy crew. While the others battle Zero on the surface Seven downed the spaceship and joined in the battle against his templates son. Zero eventually managed to get away after defeating Imitation Zoffy. Imitation Seven and the remaining robot Ultras, caught up to him during his battle with Darklops Zero after he had lost his Zero Sluggers. With all of them attacking him while Darklops Zero floated on the sidelines, Imitation Ultraseven and the others were then pulled in to Darklops Zero's dimensional energy attack to destroy Zero with the rest of the Imitation Ultra Brothers. Stage 2: Zero's Suicide Zone In the space between dimension, Zero battled and defeated Imitation Ace, but the combination of Imitation Seven and Imitation Ultraman left Zero in a desperate situation as he was weakened and outnumbered by the evil imitations of his father and Ultraman, but the tables were turned by the intervention of Ultraman Leo, who returned him his Zero Sluggers. With the assistance of his mentor, Zero easily escaped back to his fight with Darklops Zero. The Imitation Ultra Brothers met their demise at the hands of Ultraman Leo's and Zero's own version of the Double Flasher. Powers and Weapons * : Imitation Ultraseven can use the Eye Slugger just like Ultraseven and is just as powerful. * : Imitation Ultraseven can use the Emerium Ray just like Ultraseven, although it is somewhat weaker as it could barely shoot down a plane. * : Imitation Ultraseven can fire a version of the Wide Shot. *Flight: Imitation Ultraseven can fly at high speed. *Underwater Adaption: Imitation Ultraseven can move underwater as if it is flying. *Energy String: Imitation Ultraseven can use the energy string just like Ultraseven, although it is somewhat weaker. Robot Ultraseven Eye Slugger.png|Imitation Eye Slugger bandicam 2017-01-29 17-14-56-819.jpg|Imitation Emerium Ray Robot Ultraseven Wide Shot.png|Imitation Wide Shot Robot Ultraseven Flight.png|Flight Robot Ultraseven Underwater Adaption.png|Underwater Adaption energystring.gif|Energy String Merchandise Imitation Ultra Seven (2007) toys.jpg|Imit Ultraseven figure (EX) X-Plus Robo Seven.jpeg|X-Plus Imit Ultraseven Gallery Ultraseven Robot_Seven_construct.png Robot Seven.jpg Robot Seven.png Robot_Seven_construct_II.png Robot_Seven_construct_I.png bandicam 2017-01-29 16-28-23-440.jpg bandicam 2017-01-29 16-32-30-912.jpg bandicam 2017-01-29 16-35-20-123.jpg bandicam 2017-01-29 16-55-20-411.jpg bandicam 2017-01-29 16-55-23-198.jpg bandicam 2017-01-29 16-55-27-754.jpg bandicam 2017-01-29 16-55-33-977.jpg bandicam 2017-01-29 16-55-56-103.jpg bandicam 2017-01-29 16-56-05-199.jpg bandicam 2017-01-29 16-56-12-795.jpg bandicam 2017-01-29 17-05-23-546.jpg bandicam 2017-01-29 17-05-28-921.jpg bandicam 2017-01-29 17-12-22-871.jpg|Agira confronting Imitation Ultraseven bandicam 2017-01-29 17-12-27-786.jpg bandicam 2017-01-29 17-12-31-849.jpg bandicam 2017-01-29 17-12-35-778.jpg bandicam 2017-01-29 17-12-57-981.jpg|Imitation Ultraseven looking for Agira bandicam 2017-01-29 17-12-59-410.jpg bandicam 2017-01-29 17-58-24-160.jpg bandicam 2017-01-29 17-13-13-980.jpg bandicam 2017-01-29 17-58-35-215.jpg bandicam 2017-01-29 17-13-26-818.jpg bandicam 2017-01-29 17-58-43-089.jpg bandicam 2017-01-29 17-14-52-996.jpg Robot Ultraseven Emerium Ray.png bandicam 2017-01-29 17-35-22-599.jpg bandicam 2017-01-29 17-35-33-215.jpg bandicam 2017-01-29 17-35-49-011.jpg bandicam 2017-01-29 17-35-50-073.jpg bandicam 2017-01-29 17-35-50-602.jpg bandicam 2017-01-29 17-35-58-451.jpg bandicam 2017-01-29 17-36-02-021.jpg bandicam 2017-01-29 17-36-02-498.jpg bandicam 2017-01-29 17-36-06-772.jpg bandicam 2017-01-29 17-36-12-165.jpg bandicam 2017-01-29 17-36-40-509.jpg bandicam 2017-01-29 17-36-57-505.jpg Robot Seven III.png Ultra Galaxy Legend Gaiden: Ultraman Zero vs. Darklops Zero IMG 0557.jpg IMG 0542.jpg IMG 0543.jpg IMG 0547.jpg IMG 0544.jpg Miscellaneous Robot_Ultraseven.png Rob Seven.jpeg img_18.jpg img_141.jpg 0503b.jpg 1484cc30ae16776b.jpg|Imitation Ultraseven with Ultraman, Imitation Ultraman, Zelganoid, Dark Zagi, Ace Robot, Mebius, Imitation Dyna, and Evil Tiga id:Robot Ultraseven Category:Ultraseven Kaiju Category:Fake Ultras Category:Robots Category:Imitators Category:Evil Ultras Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Mechanical Doppelgangers Category:Villains Category:Ultraseven Category:Ultra Galaxy Category:Ultra Galaxy Kaiju